


Mr. Sisk

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Love, More Fluff, Non-binary Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “You weren’t meant to be home,” you said, shying away from his touch. “I didn’t mean for you to see this, to see me like this.”
Relationships: Wayne "Skinny" Sisk/Non-Binary Reader, Wayne "Skinny" Sisk/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Sisk

The coffee dripped from the table and onto the floor. Wayne “Skinny” Sisk looked, first at the overturned cup, then at the pool of black liquid making its way across the polished surface of the table, and then at the floor. The slow, steady drip seemed to be never ending, and he stood there, staring like a fool, not know what to do. Skinny was not, contrary to what any casual observer might suspect, a madman. He was not usually in the habit of watching overturned cups of coffee without doing anything about it. 

“Skinny,” you said quietly. “Say something. Do something.”

“I love you,” he replied, his big eyes moving from the coffee to focus on you. “You know that, don’t you?”

He was very aware that he had never actually said anything of the sort before. But if this was not the perfect time for it, well, when would that be? He went to fetch a tea towel, and tossed it on the table. He didn’t start cleaning up, though. There was something more pressing happening that required his attention.

“I- You’ve never said that before.” You slowly let your hands drop. The secret was no longer. Now it was time to face the consequences. 

“No, I haven’t. I’m sorry, I should have said it before. I never seemed to find the right moment, so I guess this is it.”

“I guess.”

He looked shy, a little embarrassed, his cheeks were pink and he stepped carefully over the puddle of coffee so he could touch your cheek. “But I do love you.”

“You weren’t meant to be home,” you said, shying away from his touch. “I didn’t mean for you to see this, to see me like this.”

“Why not?” He looked at your clothes carefully. You’d transformed into a male figure of desire, wearing pants, a pair of suspenders, one of his shirts, boots. He was a little confused by how strongly you’d reacted when he’d opened the door, but not in a bad way. “Is this what you like?”

You swallowed, and shrugged a little. “It’s not- I’m not just a woman. Well, I mean, yes, I am. But I’m also-”

“You’re also a him,” he said. His voice was kind, soft, the same voice he always used with you.

“Essentially. Yes.” You looked flustered. He wasn’t moving away, though. He was just...he was moving closer. “Do you like it?”

“I do, Mr. Sisk,” he replied, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on your lips.

Your eyelids fluttered as you closed your eyes and kissed him back. “I love you, too, Mr. Sisk.”


End file.
